The Three Musketeers ride again
by BrittneyBluebird
Summary: Santa Barbra California is in for a surprise when the Spencer twins move back home after years of being gone. What happens when they both become Head Psychics for the SBPD? Will certian detectives fall for the twins?
1. Moving Home

**A/N: Hey guys, I see you may take an interest in this. I'm glad. This is sonething that got stuck in my head while i watched the show again. I'll warn you now it's gonna be a side project to my Avengers and Teen Wolf fanfics, but when I get blocked on those I'll work on this. Let me know what you think.**

I was getting ready for a party that I was going to be attending with my friend, Amy, when my phone rang. I set down the curling iron and picked it up. The caller ID read Shawn. My heart picked up, over the past 12 years I had only seen my twin brother 6 times and I missed him dearly.

I hit the accept call button on my phone, "Shawnee, I'm so glad you called."

I heard a laugh before my brother responded, "Ritz Bitz, I'm so glad you answered. Knowing your busy schedule I wasn't sure if I'd catch you."

I smiled at the childhood nickname he'd given me. And I knew that he meant my hours as an ER nurse. I'd taken some classes and gotten certified about 4 months ago, so I settled down and accepted the decent paycheck that came with it. I lived on about half of a paycheck so I'd been accumulating quite a chunk of change in my bank account and I recently decided what to do with that money.

"Actually Shawnee, I was going to call you and let you know. I quit my job at the ER, I've decided to move back home."

"Britt, you need to stop being my twin. I called to tell you that I am moving back home."

Ever since we were kids everyone always said it was freaky how we seemed to have twin telepathy. "Sorry kid, you're stuck with me."

Shawn scoffed, "Brittney, don't call me kid. I'm the older one."

"By like two minutes. Anyway I'm gonna finish packing and hit the road tomorrow, so I should be home by like Monday."

"Still older, and I'll be a bit longer. I'm leaving New York Monday."

I smiled to myself, "so you'll be back like Friday?"

"Exactly. You know me well twin."

We both laughed before hanging up so I could finish getting ready. Once my hair was curled to perfection I checked my reflection. I looked strong, and steady as well as distinctly feminine in the dark blue cocktail dress and the matching heels I had chosen for tonight. My face was blemish free and I wasn't wearing makeup except for lipgloss. My eyelashes were naturally long and dark framing my hazel eyes that could never decide if they wanted to be green or brown. My dark brown hair was curled to the middle of my back. I nodded once, satisfied before I grabbed my clutch and my car keys and made my way out to my beloved 1967 Chevy Impala. I heard the engine purr to life and I knew the evening was going to be a good one.

I woke up to the sun shining through my bedroom window. The last thing I remember from last night was doing some shots with the other girls from the hospital, well except for Amy who couldn't do shots due to her pregnancy. I know she would have driven me home and had her boyfriend pick her up. I shook my head to clear it as I climbed out of bed and got dressed in my jeans and a simple tank top. I packed the rest of my stuff in about 1/2 an hour and I loaded it into the moving van I had hired. The driver had agreed to accompany me to Cali, so long as I payed his way. I grabbed my overnight bag and threw it in the backseat of my car before silently saying goodbye to the cabin I had been living in. I keyed up the engine and began the road trip to my home.

It was late Sunday afternoon when I reached my new home. It was a nice house with plenty of space for one person. The previous owners had left all the furniture including appliances so I just had to unpack my boxes which the moving guy, John, helped me move inside.

"John, why don't you join me for dinner and stay in the guest room tonight before you head home tomorrow?" We had become good friends over the past weekend as I had made arrangements and on the road.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude, it's you're first night in a new home after all." He smiled kindly at me.

"Nonsense, in fact if you stay here tonight it'll bring me some peace of mind. And I know it'll bring your wife, Mary, peace of mind too. I have a feeling you'll need the energy stored for when you get home to those boys of yours."

He grinned, "I suppose so, Sam and Dean are quite the handful. If you insist, would you like to order something in for dinner?"

I nodded before pulling out my phone and dialing a number I still knew by heart.

"Kung Pow's Chinese, what can I get for you tonight?"

I ordered some food and John and I ate while watching Doctor Who. After a few episodes of that we both called it a night and retired to our rooms.

The next morning I woke up before John and made him breakfast, as well as packing him a lunch for the road. We ate and I said goodbye to him seeing him off. I walked back inside my house and decided to start unpacking in my bedroom. I put away my clothes in the closet and dresser while shamelessly dancing and singing along with Disney tunes. After that I moved onto hanging up posters and pictures, as well as adding my lamp and alarm clock to the bedside table. I concealed my Glock 32 semi automatic pistol in a drawer of the bedside table. I also stashed my set of throwing knives under the mattress on the bed. I spread the rest of my weapons around the house, at least one per room, and decided to call it lunch.

I changed from my pjs to my jean shorts and a crop top, with my small over the shoulder purse. I had slipped my BullDog pocket revolver in the zippered pocket of my bag before leaving the house in my Impala.

I drove to one of my favorite restaurants in Santa Barbra, Joe's Bar and Grill. I was seated at the bar next to a few other people about my age, and surprisingly they recognized me. Turns out I used to go to school with them. We caught up for about an hour and a half before I excused myself. I drove from the restaurant to the grocery store so I could stock my cabinets.

I was waiting in the checkout line when I ran into a familiar face.

"Gus? Is that you?" I asked the dark skinned man in front of me.

He was wearing a sharp business suit and a matching tie. His face as accentuated by high cheekbones, but it still held a boyish look that I recognized from our childhood. He was Shawn's best friend, and over the years we had all become family to each other. He turned toward me and after a few seconds recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Brittney? Is that really you?" His voice brought back childhood memories.

I smiled, "yeah, it's really me."

He grinned, "I didn't know you were moving back!"

I chuckled, "ya, well I moved back today actually, Shawn's supposed to move back later this week."

He smirked, "you guys really are twins, even now. So how was Florida?"

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. I was only there for a couple of months. I was a Veterinarian there for 2 months, then I moved around from place to place and landed in Colorado for 4 months before I moved back here. Shawn said that he was currently in New York."

By that time we had both been checked out and Gus helped me load my stuff into the back of the car.

"Did you want help moving this stuff into your house?"

I grinned again, "that would be awesome, and then I'll treat you to dinner afterwards too."

He nodded and we both drove back to my house.

After we got everything put away I turned to him from my seat on the counter, "so, what would you like to eat?"

He shrugged, "I'm open for basically whatever, I'm not a picky eater."

"Okay, then how about that new Bbq place? Nordy's?"

He nodded an okay, and we went out to my car. I climbed in the driver side as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"So I've told you what I've been doing the past 15 years. It's your turn." I smiled at him.

"Well there's not really much to tell. I'm in pharmaceutical sales, I'm still single, living in the same apartment. It's been pretty boring since you and Shawn left."

I frowned, "surely there must have been some excitement? Any dates?"

"A few, but once they learned about my job they left pretty quick. Pharmaceutical sales isn't exactly sexy."

I frowned, "the right girl will love you for you, not what you do."

He sighed, "I know. I just wouldn't mind some company in the interim."

I laughed, and the rest of the evening continued in our usual joking manner.

I had spent the rest of the week finalizing everything I needed, and unpacking the rest of my stuff. I had gotten meals with Gus often, and he caught me up on the local color. By the time Friday rolled around I was waiting anxiously for Sawn to get home, he was gonna stay with me until he found his own apartment.

I heard the roar of a motorcycle pulling into my driveway and I went to greet my twin, "Shawnee!" I yelled once he got off his bike, before I launched myself at him to give him a huge hug, "I've missed you."

Shawn laughed, "I've missed you too Sher." (As kids we always fought over who was Sherlock, so we split it. I was Sher, he was Lock.) "is this the place? It's nice."

I grinned, "yea come on I'll give you the grand tour."

I took his arm and pulled him through the house showing him all the rooms and making sure his stuff was in his room. After that I told him to get ready for dinner. I decided to change into a decently nice black dress and silver accessories. I piled my hair up into a bun before meeting Shawn in the living room.

"You ready?" I ask him.

"Yeah, um where are we going?"

I just smile and lead him to my car before driving him to Nordys.

"We're getting dinner?" he asked me.

"Yep, and an old friend is joining us."

After I parked the car in front of Nordy's Shawn and I climbed out. At that moment Gus climbed out of his little blue car and joined us by the front door.

"Gus? That's really Gus?"

I nodded as Gus responded, "hey buddy. its great to see you both again."

Shawn was thrilled. He pulled his best friend into a 'manly' hug and I laughed, "The Three Musketeers ride again."


	2. AN, PLEASE READ

**HEY GUYS,**

**SO I'M STILL WRITING THIS STORY, BUT I WANTED OPINIONS. DO Y'ALL THINK I SHOULD POST 1 CHAPTER PER EPISODE OR 2 CHAPTERS PER EPISODE? POSTING 2 WILL ALLOW ME TO UPDATE FASTER, BUT THEN YOU MAY HAVE TO WAIT A BIT BEFORE YOU GET TO READ THE FULL EPISODE. LET ME KNOW PLZ.**

**LOVE YA, **

**-SHER 3**


	3. S1 E2 PT1 The Spelling Bee

**A/N: Alright awesome nerds, here it is. The next chapter. I have decided to split the episodes in to two parts so this is S1 E2 PT1. I did not write Brittney into the first episode because Lassie was with his girlfriend/partner, and that's not how I wanted them to meet. Speaking of, Lassie will meet our heroine in the next chapter or two. If you have any Ideas on this story, or anything you'd like to see please let me know. And let me know what you think. -Sher 3**

Shawn spent a week with me before he found his own apartment. During that week we spent nights watching the news and calling in tips to solve cases for the SBPD (Santa Barbra Police Department). Shawn and I loved having competitions on who could notice the details better. Our dad was a cop, and he had trained Shawn and I to be hyper observant since we were kids.

About a month after I moved back Amy called me to see if I could come visit. Her baby was due in the next 2 weeks and she wanted me to be there for the birth. I agreed and let Shawn know that I was going to be gone for a couple of weeks.

I made the trip back to Colorado and to my friends house. She was glowing, and she welcomed me with a big hug. We spent the next few days relaxing, and I told her about Santa Barbra. The baby came a week into my visit, and I was there for the delivery. I was shocked to be asked to be the godmother of Peggy Ann Lewis, the heathy baby girl Amy had. I agreed and spent another couple of days helping the new parents out before I headed home again.

Upon my return I got a call from Shawn, "Sher, good news. I've found the last job we will ever need."

I laughed, "that's funny coming from the twins who have had a lot of jobs in the past 12 years."

"Yes, and they were all fun, but this one takes the cake. It's got a little bit of everything."

"What exactly is this job Lock?"

"Psychic detectives. The SBPD hired me on a case while you were gone, and now they think I'm a legit Psychic."

"Uh-huh, and why do the cops think you're a psychic?"

"Well it was either that or get arrested, so I went with the better option. Anyway, you got home yesterday right?"

I sighed, "yes I did. Are you going to ask me to join you in your antics?"

"Yep! Meet us at the Cabreo in 15."

"Wait, Us? You dragged Gus into this too?"

"Hey! This one he wanted in on, its the national spelling bee, some kid . . ."

Gus' voice cut in from the background, "Brendan Vu!"

"Yeah him, had his inhaler tampered with. The chief called us in to investigate."

I grabbed my keys from the hook and headed out in my car, "okay, I'll be there in 10."

I hung up my phone and flipped on the radio for the short drive. The main story on the news channel was the Spelling Bee incident. Apparently this Brendan kid had won second place last year, but this year he panicked and tried to use his inhaler. His inhaler didn't work and Vu was taken to the hospital.

I parked beside Gus' car and climbed out greeting them. I was glad my outfit blended in at least, Gus was wearing a nice suit minus the tie, and Shawn was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I was in jeans, a blouse top and flips.

"Hey guys. Radio had info on the case, but what exactly are our covers?"

Shawn looked at me, "you and I are psychics and Gus helps us clear the meanings of our visions." I nodded before he took off to a pregnant blonde woman walking with a man in a suit, "We're here."

The woman glanced at me, "Who's this? I hope you didn't bring a date to a crime scene Spencer."

Spencer and I both blanched, "Hello, you must be Chief Vick. I'm sorry for showing up out of nowhere, it's terribly rude of me to not consult you about my presence here first, but Shawn was very adamant about me being here. I'm Brittney Spencer, Shawn's twin sister."

"Well as happy as I am to see that one of the Spencer children has manners, I'm afraid I can't let a civilian into a crime scene."

Shawn broke in, "yeah, but Chief Britt is a psychic too."

"And why would I need two psychics Mr. Spencer?"

I sent her a soft smile, "sorry about him Chief, allow me to explain. Often I can see things Shawn doesn't, and Vice versa. We tend to bounce the details of our visions off one another to help us form a more sound analysis. Generally we work together on things, I probably would have met you sooner, but I had been out of town helping a close friend with her pregnancy. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you," she studied me for a moment. "Very well, I've already set things up for you Mr. Spencer. There are 43 remaining contestants, all presumably with a motive. Read their guilt, and let me know."

"Today?" Shawn asked disbelieving.

"Mhmm by five. In two days this is all over. At that time, all the witnesses will be in 100 different cities all over the western U.S. so it's now or never, good luck." She sent me a small glance before walking away.

Shawn, Gus and I walked into the stadium, and hear the announcer saying something about the spell master Cavanaugh being a secretive guy, but he was still calling a press conference after this round. We continued on to open seats in the first row.

I tuned out the competition, but I listened when Gus spoke up, "this thing's been sold out for weeks."

He looked thrilled about being here, meanwhile Shawn, "I can see why. It moves so fast, it's like hockey with words." _No sarcasm there. None at all._

I tuned out the rest of their conversation, deeming it as unimportant. I glanced around the room looking for any clues that I could see. There weren't that many kids left at this point, and they all looked nervous, but one stood out in particular. Shawn then tugged on my arm and pulled me backstage to what Gus had called the 'Comfort Room'.

The woman who was leading us spoke like she was bored out of her mind, "try not to break anything."

Gus looked around in wonder, "wow, so this is what it looks like."

"What?" Shawn and I spoke at the same time.

"The Comfort Room. This is where you go to deal with missing a word."

Shawn's snark made an appearance, "oh yeah? And where do you go to deal with missing your childhood?"

"Shawn the misplaced malevolence you have with the spelling bee is getting monotonous. Stop hating on the Bee. I'm sorry ma'am, I do apologize for his inappropriate virulence."

Shawn had noticed the same thing I had, but he's the one who questioned it, "why are you using these big ass words all of a sudden?"

Gus went on the defensive, "I'm not doing that. That's preposterous!" We all shared a look, minus Gus, as he continued, "I was in the spelling bee myself. I almost won."

I cut in, "dude, are you still on that?"

"Of course I am, I knew it wasn't an 'O'!"

The woman who was leading us around interrupted our arguing, "you will have 5 minutes with each contestant, no more. If the room is needed you'll be asked to vacate. I'll begin with the eliminated contestants."

Shawn looked at her briefly, "um, actually, we'd only like to speak with the ones that were still in the competition when the accident occurred. Ms. Foote, and uh, lets start with the shifty eyed ones shall we?"

She glared at him before turning away. The first people we spoke with were a woman and her son.

I spoke softly to the kid, "and you were there the whole time?"

The boy spoke clearly, "I was."

The mother cut in, "assimilation."

He spelled it out, "A-S-S-I-M-I-L-A-T-I-O-N, assimilation."

The next group was a father and his son.

"My son, no one expect him to come this far. But he surprise everyone. You watch him win."

Shawn was a smart ass, as always, "oh, I don't know. Are they running odds on this thing now? 'Cause I've got some cash I'd like to lay down on the really really tall girl with the bulldog underbite. What, is she on stilts?" He laughed at his own joke.

The father cut back in, "you do not understand. This contest, it is money for scholarship. It is entry into any school in the future."

Gus agreed, "yeah Shawn, the winner of this competition can just about choose his university."

"Your friend is right."

"And it teaches grace under pressure. Poise. Dignity."

Shawn had to make another joke, "all things you can get at a hotdog eating contest. Plus . . . hotdogs."

The kid laughed a bit before we moved on to the other contestants. After a while we went back out to the main stage area where apparently there would be a press conference given by the spell master. I focus on the balcony above us where the guy seems to be choking on something. He tries to get out the door of his box, but instead he tumbles over the railing causing people to scream.

Shawn speaks up first, "okay, not to belittle this man's life, but this just got more interesting then the woodcarving finals."

It was decided that the competition would continue as planned, so Shawn, Gus and I went to investigate the box.

A guard was standing by the entrance, "uh, can I help you?"

Shawn tries to get us in, "has anyone come out of there?"

"Just the cops. I've been here the whole time."

"Did you hear anything from in there?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Shawn Spencer. I'm a psychic with the police department."

"I'm sorry Mr. Spencer. Look I don't doubt your ability, I actually have an aunt who can see apparitions, and some spooky stuff. But they told me not to let anybody in here without a badge so. . . "

"I see. Okay, as long as you feel safe," Shawn said before we all turned to leave.

"Safe?" the guard asked, stopping us in our tracks.

"Oh, what with the dead guy's spirit being here, and him being so angry."

The guard looks scared, "how angry?"

"Well considering he might have just been murdered, that's definitely a negative." Shawn, Gus and I laugh briefly, "I wouldn't be happy."

The guard awkwardly joins us in our laughter, before Shawn starts shrieking. He moves so his back is against the wall, and he throws his hands up.

"No, please, spare me! I'm here to help you! Gus! Britt!" Shawn starts shaking his body, "Guys! Back me up here! Oh!"

Shawn starts choking himself and speaking gibberish. He falls to the floor and rolls down a small flight of stairs. He lands face down in front of the now terrified guard.

"You guys just take a quick look-see, I'll be downstairs!"

The guard runs away and I move over to Shawn, "Drama Queen much?"

Shawn glares at me as we enter the private box, "Well we certainly know what his vise was."

I glance around and notice all the empty food containers. The trash was overflowing with takeout boxes.

Gus speaks up, "He was a heavy eater, so what?"

Shawn rolls his eyes briefly, "I'm just thinking that Lassiter's heart attack theory might not be so far off base." Shawn takes a closer look at a book on the desk, "Who's contestant number 1953?"

"It only goes up to 200 something."

Shawn flips the page of the booklet, and sees 1953 written on the page and circled, "what's 1953 mean?"

I speak up, "is it a rule?"

Gus cuts in, "no, they don't number the rules like that."

I see that the chair, plant and pencil holder had been dislocated.

"Think there was an altercation?"

I shake my head, "no, something else. He was all alone up here."

Gus sniffs the air randomly, "you smell that?"

Shawn goes on the defensive, "dude, don't look at me."

"It's sulfuric. We manufactured something last year, heavy stuff. When it starts to go bad, smelled the same. You could pick out a bottle from across the warehouse."

Shawn speaks up as Gus sniffs around the desk, "I can't smell anything."

"Well you don't have the super smeller."

"Gus! you have got to stop calling your nose the super smeller. You wanna nickname a body part? Nickname your butt, man! Call it the 'tightbouncer', or the 'hexagon'. Ladies are gonna dig that, I'm telling you."

I roll my eyes, "no they're not. Naming your body parts? Not cool."

Gus crawls under the desk and sniffs around before popping back up, "it's there. It's right there. It's subtle, but its there." He pointed to a Chinese take out box while he spoke.

"Well, what is it?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's nothing we manufacture."

Shawn speaks up, "aren't you supposed to know this stuff?"

"Shawn, I sell pharmaceutical supplies, I'm not a scientist!"

"But you're saying its something?"

Gus nodded, "yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Shawn grabs the box of Chinese food and Gus freaks out, "don't eat it!"

Shawn rolls his eyes, "what, do I look like an idiot?"

I smirk, "well . . ."

Shawn glares at me before he pulls out an evidence bag and puts some of the food inside it.

Gus speaks up again, "what? Are you taking some to-go?"

"Yes! For the road! In case I get hungry enough to eat something that might be poisoned!" _The sarcasm is strong with this one._

Shawn ducks to the floor with Gus as a man turned toward the balcony. They each grab one of my wrists and yank me down too.

"Man, we gotta go!"

We crawl out of the room and walk calmly down the stairs, I can hear a voice in the main room talking to the press.

"Sorry, I kind of fumbled the 'safe and secure' part. Can I try that again?" Someone responds and after a moment the man's voice sounds again, "The finals will continue tomorrow as scheduled. At this point, all indications are Mr. Cavanaugh was having a heart attack, stumbled forward, falling over the railing to his death. But we wanna assure everyone that this building is both safe, and . . ."

By that time my boys and I had made it to the main room and I was able to see a little blonde woman step forward and interrupt the salt and pepper haired detective, "our sympathies go out to Mr. Cavanaugh's family, and we would like to offer counseling to anyone who feels they might need it."

Gus speaks up, "Who's the blonde?"

Shawn grins a bit, "Lassiter's new partner. They transferred his girlfriend."

_Okay, so salt and pepper is really Lassiter and he apparently had an affair with his old partner. The blonde was a new detective, and was Lassie's new partner. Interesting._

Lassie interrupts the blonde, "and again, we wanna ensure everyone coming out for this fantastic event that it is entirely safe."

Gus speaks up again, "Shawn! They're gonna stop investigating!"

Lassie tells the reporters that he has to wrap up the press conference soon and Gus shoves Shawn.

Shawn reacts by closing his eyes and shouting, "moo goo gai pan! Beef lo mein, kung pao!" All the cameras turn toward Shawn, "Check the food! It was murder!" Shawn then opens his eyes to find everyone staring at him, well besides Lassie who is glaring, "Oh, did I just say all of that out loud?"

We need to work on his acting skills.

A little while later we were all outside discussing how we were gonna get an analysis of the food sample. Shawn thinks he has a source, he leaves to check on that, Gus goes to do whatever it is Gus does in his free time plot world domination?, and I head home for much needed sleep.


	4. S1 E2 PT2 The Spelling Bee

I wake up in the middle of the night to my phone ringing. I answer it groggily, "hello?"

"_Hello, is Miss Brittney Spencer available?"_

"Speaking, who's this?"

"_Miss Spencer, my name is Samantha Barnes. I'm a nurse at the hospital, I have you on file as your brother's emergency contact. Is that correct?"_

"Yes, it is. Has something happened to my brother?"

"_We just got him in. It seems that he was in a car accident, nothing major of course, but he will need picked up once he is released."_

"Of course, I'll come over straight away. Thank you." I hang up, not waiting for a response before I leave for the hospital.

The next day Shawn is able to leave, and after me scolding him for crashing I believe he is eager to get out. We met Gus at the nurses station in the wing Shawn had been in. Shawn starts unwrapping his minor wounds as he leads us through the hospital.

Gus speaks up, "did you call your dad?"

Our dad? "Wait, why would we call dad, last I heard he was in Florida or something."

Shawn spoke up, "he moved back a few weeks ago, same house and everything. Besides I'm fine, they're releasing me."

Gus asked again, "did you call him?"

"Gus, I am not gonna talk to our dad. All he cares about are results just like those possessed spelling bee parents. You know what's wrong with this? All of this."

"Shawn, you're delirious. You're upset. You lost control of your bike last night."

Shawn grumped at Gus, "I didn't loose control of anything. Someone tried to kill me or send a very serious message. Ah-ha" Shawn found the room he was looking for.

We all walk in and introduce ourselves to Brendan Vu and his mom.

Mrs. Vu speaks first, "Brendan appreciates you checking on him."

Shawn speaks nonchalantly, "well, we were in the neighborhood, and Gus here is a huge fan. He almost won the spelling bee himself."

The kid and his mom look curiously at Gus, "I took some bad advice."

Shawn and I notice the now present inhaler, and Mrs. Vu speaks up again, "we'll be going home tomorrow. He's fine, he's more upset about missing the spelling bee."

I join the conversation, "well we're glad you're alright Brendan. We'd better get going, thank you for letting us say hi." I smiled at Mrs. Vu and shook her hand before I herded the boys out of the room.

In the hallway Shawn speaks up, "did you guys see the inhaler."

I nod, "same one as that Czech kid."

Shawn nods in agreement, "get me a seating chart, I'll bet you I know who Brendan was sitting next to on day one."

Gus replies, "I already checked it out. Shawn something's going on with that Czech kid. The doctor on his inhaler, Dr. Zavin in Ventura?"

Shawn and I speak simultaneously, "yeah?"

"He doesn't exist. I do training on that route. The last doctor in the book is Youngerman. I double checked it today. So the inhaler is a fake." Shawn laughs before grabbing my arm and leading me off, "where are you guys going?"

Shawn calls back over his shoulder, "I'm going to build a dog house!"

As we exit the hospital and walk to my car I question him, "a dog house?"

"Dad's condition for getting the noodles analyzed."

"Okay then. That's an interesting request."

"He wants me to complete something. I figured you'd wanna go see him."

I nod, and we drive back to our childhood home. Its big, two stories tall, lots of windows. It's white with faded red trim, and a nice porch on the front of the house which leads out to the beach. The back of the house has the garage, which is where Shawn is building his dog house.

Our dad noticed Shawn first, and the brace on his knee, "I thought you gave up."

Shawn replied without looking up from the dog house, "yeah, well, it doesn't appear so."

"What happened to your leg?"

I speak up, "he got in an accident. Nothing serious, I already checked. He's staying with me till he's back to par though."

Our dad finally notices me and he moves over to give me a hug, "Britt? I didn't know you were back in town too."

"Yeah, I moved back a week before Shawn did. I have a nice place just outside of town."

My dad nods after he released me. Then he went to help Shawn with the dog house. Shawn was shocked, dad never really got along with him growing up. I was the closer one to our father, but that changed since I hadn't seen him in the past 12 years.

Over the next hour the boys worked together on the dog house, and I caught up with my dad. After the dog house was finished we moved inside my childhood home and dad offered both of us a beer.

Shawn declined his and we all gazed out the window at their accomplishment, "not bad."

"Not bad? It's like the Park Hyatt for poodles. Will you call Jack Syklan?" Shawn sasses back to our dad who just pulls out a folder. I take it from dad and look it over as Shawn continues, "what's this?"

"Your results. We had an agreement. This is a derivative of methyl parathion. High grade stuff. Whatever you kids are into I want you out quick. I'm not kidding."

"How did you get this so quick?"

"Hmm? Oh, Syklan's a part of my poker game."

"So you didn't even have to call him?"

"That game was at his house." Our dad tells us.

"So I did all that for nothing?

"Shawn, you haven't completed a thing in your entire life. Now you have."

Shawn shakes his head and grabs my hand before leading me to the car, "come on, lets get Gus and head to the station. Chief Vick will wanna know about this."

Once we're in the car I respond, "and let me guess you're gonna get a vision of this stuff?"

"We. We are going to get a vision of this. You still need to build your credibility with the Chief. Oh and wait till you meet Jules! You'll love her."

"Lock, just because you're crushing on Lassie's new partner doesn't mean that I will like her too."

He hummed until he took note of the nickname I had given to the salt and pepper haired detective, "Lassie? I may use that sometime."

I just grin, "you always do. Just let me do the talking to get us in to see the Chief, she loves me."

"She loved me first." Shawn pouted.

I just laugh. After that we picked Gus up and Shawn told me about some of the other officers at the precinct.

After walking in to the large building I smiled, it had a classic southern architecture and design. I moved towards the main desk with my boys behind me.

I catch sight of a tall officer that matches Shawn's description as one Buzz McNab. I move over to where he's standing behind the desk, "hi officer McNab. I'm Brittney Spencer, I think you've met my brother Shawn."

Buzz's eyes light up in recognition, "yes I have, what can I do for you today Miss Spencer?"

"Well, we were hoping to be able to speak to Chief Vick. Shawn has had a revelation about the case we're on right now."

"Well I think right now she's in with Detectives Lassiter and Ohara, but I'll tell her you're here."

I smile at him sweetly, "thanks so much."

He turns away and Shawn looks at me, "why couldn't we have just walked in there?"

"You catch more flies with honey then with Vinegar." I smirk at him.

Shawn just sighs then we notice that Buzz had begun to wave us over to the Chief's office.

I thank him before we enter the spacious room, "Chief Vick, it's a pleasure to see you again, and sorry for interrupting your meeting."

"Oh it's not a problem, McNab said that you have new information on the case?" she responds easily.

Lassiter speaks up from his spot against one of the walls in the room, "and just who is this Chief?"

I speak up in my soothing tone, "forgive me for not introducing myself sooner Detective Lassiter, Detective Ohara. My name is Brittney, I've been working with Shawn and Gus on this case."

He snarks back, "oh? Are you another witch doctor?"

I just smile at him, "I'd be happy to give you my full life story Detective, however I do believe we are on a deadline. Shawn why don't you tell them about your vision?"

Shawn nodded and launched into a fake vision. After which the Chief spoke first, "poisoned?"

"I feel somebody poisoned his food. There is a styrofoam container with a . . . 'Happiness is a golden plum' what?" He imitates cracking, "A fortune cookie!"

Lassie speaks up, "this is ridiculous."

Jules speaks from her spot next to the surly detective, "is it?"

Chief Vick ignores both of them, "Mr. Spencer, what we have now points to a medical condition, not murder. All appearances show Mr. Cavanaugh having an anaphylactic reaction."

Gus joins the conversation, "not to be out of line, but that could be triggered by several types of poisons or altered medications."

Lassie speaks up, "or shellfish, which he was allergic to."

Vick looks at both of them, "those results will show up in the toxicology report, which we will have a copy of in approximately two weeks."

I rejoin the discussion, "all respect Chief, but that will be to late. All the contestants will have left for home. You won't be able to finish an investigation, even with Santa Barbra's finest."

Shawn speaks up in a rushed tone, "Chief, I sense this very strongly. Look, something got out of control and the perpetrator was willing to kill to cover it up!"

"What proof do you have?" Vick asks.

"Only what I feel."

Lassie glares at him, "why are we still listening to this crap?"

"Dude, what is your glitch?" Shawn half shouts at him.

"You! You are my glitch! Look, he got nowhere with his little inhaler assignment, and then he tells the media that we had a murder scene! Cut him loose Karen!" Vick glared over at her head detective, and he hastily amended his statement, "I mean do whatever you think is best, Chief."

I speak up, "Mr. Cavanaugh was going to make an announcement."

Jules responded to me, "the Director said he'd recently spoken of retiring."

I shake my head, "that's not what he was gonna say."

Lassie turned to me, "oh? You know?"

"Yes, Detective. I know. He was a reserved guy, he hardly came out of his booth for anything other then to go home. Why would he hold a press conference to announce his retirement when he could do so quietly and without the fuss? But I'm sure you could have easily figured that out if you had bothered to use the brain inside that head of yours." I reply in the same polite tone and the detective's look had turned into a glare.

Shawn was laughing as the Chief cut in, "Mr. Spencer, I asked you to check in about the inhaler incident. If you or your partners have anything about that, I'd be happy to hear about it. Otherwise . . ." She gestured us out of her office.

Once we were back outside the building Shawn spoke up, "we gotta get back into the spell masters room."

Gus looked shocked, "are you serious?"

"Gus, the killer was there! There's gotta be some other piece of evidence inside."

I drove us back to the venue where the Spelling Bee Regional Finals were being held.

"We're not gonna have time to get in there. Besides, it's locked." Gus speaks up as we're walking through the hallways.

"We'll make it work. Whoa, how hard is it to get into this event without a ticket?" Shawn asks.

I speak up, spotting the same thing he had: the new spell-masters jacket, "impossible."

Shawn points out the jacket and the owner of it to Gus, "new spell-master, check it out. It's exactly what I was hoping you'd say."

The spell master was standing outside smoking as Shawn grabbed his jacket and shut the door, locking the spell-master outside. Gus shouts at Shawn, "you can't do that to him."

I smirk, "Gus, he has to learn sometime that smoking is bad for him."

We all run up towards the spell-master's box. Shawn uses his stolen key to enter the room. He then promptly bumps into a desk, and groans.

Gus shushes him as I try and stop myself from laughing. Shawn just glares and whisper-yells at us, "I'm so sorry that my agonizing pain is inconveniencing you." Shawn then spots some indentations on the carpet, "what's this?"

Gus whisper-yells back at him, "it's a mark on the carpet! Let's go, someone must have heard that."

A mans voice then comes over a com in the room, "thirty seconds. Live to air. Positions, please."

I begin searching through the drawers on the desk before noticing a closet. I grinned and moved over to it. I opened the door to find a camera sitting on top of a tripod. I pull it out and pass it to Shawn who is trying to line it up with the marks on the carpet.

Shawn sets it down and looks through the sight on it, "that can't be right."

Gus tries once again to get us out of the room, and the voice comes back over the com. counting down to broadcast.

Shawn turns the tripod, "maybe this direction."

The man's voice sounds on the radio, "hello? We need the word now. Is everything okay?" People on the floor below us all turn to look into the box, trying to figure out what's wrong. The man continues, "Leann, something's wrong, send security."

Shawn speaks quickly into the microphone, "no, sorry for the delay." He releases the speaker button and turns to Gus, "give me a word."

Gus looks at him, confused, "a word?"

"Yeah, something hard, but something that you can spell."

Gus scoffs, "I can spell anything."

Shawn quirks his eyebrows, "except 'aggiornamento'. Give me one!"

"No! You are not gonna be spell master!"

"Gus, give me a word so we can get out of here! We're so close!"

I had decided to stay out of it, and the two continued to fight until the man's voice sounded again, "is everything all right up there?"

"It's fine," Shawn said before clearing his throat, "banana."

The girl who was to be spelling looked up in confusion, "can you repeat that?"

"Yes, 'banana'." Shawn said before moving away from the desk, and back to the camera.

I speak up in exasperation, "banana Shawn? Really?"

Gus glared at him, "this is the third round!"

Shawn repositions the camera, "you could have helped me."

Gus sighs, "this is a dead end Shawn, we're walking. Let's go!"

The contestant speaks up again, "definition please?"

Shawn pauses and looks down at the stage, "what?" He moves back to the desk and speaks into the microphone, "a yellow fruit, also a kind of pudding. A delicious pudding."

"Sentence please?" the girl asks.

"Anna Banana would like to hear Venus by Bananarama. Banana."

The girl spells it out and the audience applaud as Shawn looks through the camera, "oh wait a second! I've got something!"

"What is it?" I question him.

"He was watching the Czech."

I push Shawn out of the way so I could look, followed by Gus. The announcer's voice came back over the speaker, "we need to get to the next word."

Shawn moves over to the desk, "give me a word."

Gus glares at him, "no, you're ruining the whole event!"

Shawn shrugs, "suit yourself." He then speaks into the microphone, "onion."

Gus, the contestant, and I all speak at the same time in disbelief, "onion?"

A reporter speaks after us, "Onion? Even Dan Quayle could spell that."

The boy quickly spells onion, causing the audience to applaud again. The announcer comes back over the com, "are we off the list Bill?"

"Uh no, everything is fine." Shawn hastily assures him.

Gus notices a list next to the speaker, "you're using his grocery list?!"

Shawn glances at him, "you refused to help me! Now I gotta give them something else." He speaks into the microphone, "Mitchum."

The boy questions it, "Mitchum?"

"Yes, when I go to Albertsons I need to buy some Mitchum Ice Blast. And Bananas."

After that we managed to get past security and into the main lobby, "he was using that lens for something other then taking pictures." I speak first.

Shawn nods along with me, "yeah, now what?"

Gus speaks up from next to me, "Cavanaugh was known for ferreting out rule breakers. He once caught a kid stealing the advance word list. And everything he did had a purpose."

Shawn ignores him and picks up a spelling bee program. He looks inside before handing it to Gus so he and I can read it. It listed out the winning words for round two.

Shawn glares at Gus, "you couldn't have grabbed one of these five minutes ago?"

We all then enter the auditorium and find seats behind the Czech kid's dad.

The announcer speaks up, "We're down to the final two spellers. This has been a hard fought battle right from the start!"

I lean in to whisper to Shawn, "yeah it's almost as exciting as the snail races."

Shawn snorts in amusement before we listen in to the announcer, "We've had tragedy, controversy, but when it really mattered these kids put together a fantastic display of the power of learning."

Gus continues reading the brochure, "look at this, Brendan Vu went down on gladiolus."

Shawn looks at him over me, "so?"

"So? If I'd been able to see the competition I could have told you that was the winning word from the first spelling bee in 1929."

I speak up, "okay, you're scaring us again."

Gus ignores me, "all of these words from that round were the winning words. They do that once in awhile, they make it a theme round. This one won the 1985 bee, that one from 1943."

Something clicked in my mind, 1953. It wasn't a rule, it was a year. "Gus, who got the word from 1953?"

Gus points at the Czech kid's dad, "you're both staring at his father."

Shawn finally gets it, "that's who Cavanaugh was gonna disqualify. That's what he was tracking in the rulebook!"

The spell master gives the Czech kid his next word, "Mastoparietal."

The kid stammers and stalls while we watch his father looks up the word in his dictionary. Once he found it he started tapping his wrist with his fingers. The kid starts spelling it out and tightens his hold on his inhaler.

Shawn and I speak as one, "I got him."

Gus glances at us, "let's call the chief."

I move outside to make the phone call, "Hello, Chief Vick? This is Brittney Spencer."

"_What can I do for you Miss Spencer?_" her voice responds.

"Shawn and I have had a vision about the Spelling Bee Incident. The events of the past day are all connected, we can fill you in on everything if you'd join us at the Bee. Oh and Chief, I might recommend you bring in some uniforms."

With that I hang up and move inside.

Shawn, Gus and I watch as the Czech kid wins and his father joins him on stage for the winners ceremony.

The Judge hands the kid a big check, "and this year's winner of the Central California Regionals is Jiri Prochazka!"

Shawn moves on to the stage and starts whooping as the Chief enters followed by Lassie and Jules. "Move out people, this is what you came to see, right here. This is it. Yes!" Shawn raises both the Prochazka's arms, "this competition meant everything to Miklous!" Shawn starts his bad acting by shaking, "oh, boy! Gus, Brittney! Here we go! Guys, it's happening!"

Shawn lets go of their arms and pretends to be possessed, "I know who killed Elvin Cavanaugh."

I hear the Chief speak to her two detectives, "can't he ever just tell us who to arrest?"

Jules speaks up, "does he do this a lot?"

Lassie and the Chief both speak, "yes."

Shawn seems to hear them, "I'm sorry, I'm a slave to my visions."

Lassie speaks quietly to the Chief, "do you want me to cuff him?"

She looks at him disbelievingly, "why? Why would I want that?"

Lassie shrugs, "just a suggestion."

Shawn continues on his rant, "they just sort of come when they wanna come. Jiri, spell 'soubrette'."

Mr. Prochazka seems to realize that he has been found out, "why is this man speaking?"

I move up next to Shawn, but I lessen the dramatics, "you can't can you? Not without help from your dad. And that's not a real inhaler is it? Cheating was Cavanaugh's obsession, he caught on to what you were doing Mr. Prochazka and he was going to expose you. That of course would have disqualified your son, and you couldn't let that happen. There was to much on the line, scholarship money, and admittance into any university you wanted."

Shawn picked up again, "You had to much to loose, so you slipped into the box, and poisoned his food. He started going into shock, but he wouldn't stop the Bee! He never stops the Bee!"

"By the end of the round it was too late. He was to dizzy to walk, he stumbled and fell over the railing crashing onto the chairs below. All the evidence would disappear, except for one thing. That inhaler." I point to the kid's inhaler which he hastily shoves into his pocket.

Shawn starts back up, "it sends electronic signals! The transmitter is in your jacket. You sent the signals from the audience to the stage, and I bet at your home, we'll find the van that ran me off the road when I alerted the police."

"I'm sure that we'll also find the cocktail of poison."

Jules stepped forward slightly, "you don't need it. I took your advice. I ran the Chinese through the lab, nothing is definite," she turned to Lassie and the Chief, "I'm sorry, they just seem sure. I took a shot."

Shawn mouths 'thank you' to Jules as the Chief speaks up, "I'll take it from here."

The Judge takes the check back from Jiri, and Jules escorts him to the police car while Lassie does the same with his father. Shawn and Gus started talking about the Spelling Bee Gus had lost, and Shawn reveals that he gave Gus the wrong letter on purpose. They start running around and I head home, rolling my eyes.

The next morning Shawn calls me, "_Britt! Get up! I've decided what to do about the dog house dad made me build."_

"Are we giving him a dog?" I grin to myself as I move about my room.

"_Indeed we are. We're picking you up in 5."_ I hang up after I hear a barking from his end of the call.

Sure enough once Gus' car pulls up Shawn hands me a little golden retriever puppy and we make our way to dad's house.

We tie the puppy up outside by the dog house, and Shawn drags me inside the home.

"Ah, Shawn, Brittney. What a coincidence, I was just reading the newspaper, an article that sounded very familiar about a spelling bee." Our dad says from the kitchen table once he sees us.

Shawn sighs, "thanks for the help dad."

"Police ever get that evidence?"

I grin, "yep, two funny little birds tipped them off about it."

Dad looks at Shawn, "leg feeling better?"

"It's getting there, doesn't hurt so bad." He sighs before launching into his speech, "listen, dad, the thing about the dog house, the dog. It was kind of a big deal, and I know that I held a grudge about it for awhile but I think you were right. A dog needs a house, and a dog house needs an occupant, so as a token of our appreciation we left you a little something. Thanks."

Shawn turns and grabs my hand before pulling me away. Our dad follows after us, but stops when he sees the puppy, "guys! No. No way!"

I smile and turn around, "enjoy dad."

Our dad lifts the puppy up, "Shawn, you gotta take this thing with you!"

Shawn turns and locks the gate after us, "are you kidding? There's no pets allowed in my apartment."

Our dad yells after us, "Guys! I'm gonna stick this thing on the street. Shawn! Brittney! I'm not kidding!"

We meet up with Gus, who was waiting a bit away from the house. Shawn snickers as Gus speaks up, "he's not gonna keep that thing you know."

"Eh, it's my neighbors dog. Take a lap around the block, let him stew." Shawn replies.

After Shawn returns the dog a bit later we all head to our respective homes for a much deserved rest.

**A/N:**** Okay guys, here it is. The rest of S1 E2. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it. The next few chapters are going to be an origional case, mostly just Brittney working on it. I hope you'll enjoy that as well. Let me know if you want to see something in this story. Just FYI Lassie does NOT know that Brittney is Shawn's sister yet, he may find out in the next few chapters but he wont be overly happy about it. At this point he doesn't really like her, he finds her annoying but he can appreciate her people skills, which since someone said they liked it so much will play a big part in why she is getting her own case. (Mostly) Spoilers!**

**Love always! -Sher.**


	5. Shadow Man: Pt1

About a week later I was relaxing in my living room watching a Rom-com while drinking a glass of wine. I had spent the past few days with my boys, and decided that I needed some me time.

Until I got a call from the Chief, "_Miss Spencer, I have a case for you."_

"Chief? I thought that you would call Shawn for a case, not me."

"_Yes, well normally I would. However this case is very sensitive, and I would like you to work solo on it."_

"If Shawn's not a part of it then who am I going to be partnered with? I'd assume you don't want me working a police case without back-up."

"_You're correct. You are going to be partnered with Detective Lassiter on this case. Detective O'hara is working another case at the moment."_

"Understood, what exactly is the case?"

"_Can you be at the station in half an hour?"_

"I can."

"_Good, you'll be briefed then."_ With that she hung up the phone.

I sighed and set about cleaning up the results from my 'me time' before I went to change out of my pjs. I ended up in jeans, flip-flops and a shirt that said, '_Who needs Prince Charming? I'm waiting for a Madman in a Blue Box.' _

I left for the station 15 minutes before I needed to be there, and arrived right on time.

Chief Vick waved me into her office, where she motioned me to sit next to Lassie. "Now that you're both here lets begin. Two days ago a young boy had gone missing, the parents didn't see anything neither did the neighbors. We were treating it as a missing persons, however yesterday another boy about the same age as the first went missing as well. I'm concerned that these disappearances may be connected, and that they will continue. I would like you two to investigate the scenes where the boys went missing, and talk to the parents. We need to find those boys, and each day that goes by the chance of finding them goes down. Get to work."

She handed Lassie some folders and motioned us to leave her office. Lassie stood and left immediately before leading me to his desk so he could grab his stuff.

As we walked outside he spoke, "I'll drive."

I stopped on the front steps of the station making him stop too, "I don't think so. This may be the police station, but I'm not leaving my baby here."

He looked at me, "It will be fine, I'm driving."

"Nope." I turned and marched over to my Impala before I climbed in the drivers seat.

Lassie glared after me for a moment before he stalked over to the passenger side of the car. He climbed in and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, princess, I know you're pouty right now but be nice to my car. Whats the address of the first kidnapping?" I say looking at his brooding form.

"What did you just call me?" He death glares at me.

"More important things to do here. Give me the address."

He continues glaring for a few seconds before finally reading off the house number.

We ride in silence to the house, and upon our arrival I study the neighborhood.

It was a nice neighborhood, the houses were big and they weren't to close to each other. The yards were spacious, and well kept. The house we were parked in front of was a white two story house with dark blue trim. It had a nice porch, and some toys in the front yard.

"Nice place. I'd put these folks in the middle earners. They have a little girl too, obviously care a great deal for them." I break the silence in the car.

Lassie scoffs, "what did the 'spirits' tell you that?"

"No, detective. My eyes did. Monster trucks, and hula hoops in the front yard. A doll house off to the side of the porch, pink bike next to the blue one. Size of the house, and amount of toys say average earners. Look before you criticize next time." I tell him, pointing at the objects as I list them out.

He huffs before climbing out of the car and starting for the door. I follow behind him quickly. Once the door opens Lassie flashes his badge, "I'm Detective Lassiter from the SBPD, this is my associate. We'd like to talk to you about your son's disappearance."

The woman who answered looked to be in her forties, and she looked like she had lost a lot of sleep lately. "Of course, please come in. My husband is picking up our daughter from kindergarden, but he should be back soon."

I smile at her, "There's no worry about that Mrs. Travis. Why don't you start by telling us about your son."

"Of course Detective . . . I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." She looked distressed about that.

"Please, call me Brittney." I spoke softly.

"Okay, well my son was like most other 5 year olds. He was full of energy, and he was always happy. He loves monster trucks, and robots. His favorite thing was to play in the front yard, even on rainy days he wanted to be outside." She had a fond smile on here face, but there were tears in her eyes.

"And the day he was taken?" I say gently. She lets out a half sob, "take your time Mrs. Travis, I know this is difficult."

"We were all outside, it was my husband's day off so we spent the day as a family. Ellie, my daughter, was playing in her doll house. I was sitting on the porch, my husband had gone round back to start dinner. Andy was riding his bike, he knew he couldn't leave sight of the house. I ran inside to get something and when I looked out the window he was just gone."

Lassie spoke up in an unsympathetic voice, "the report said that no one saw anything. And that your son's bike was abandoned in the road."

She nodded, but before she could speak the front door opened and her husband walked in with a little girl. He spoke up, "honey? Who's this?"

She looked up at him as he moved to sit next to her on the couch, the little girl snuggled on his lap. "This is Detective Lassiter and his associate Brittney from the SBPD they're looking for Andy. Detectives, this is my husband Randy, and our daughter Ellie."

We shake hands with the husband before they send the girl to play in the next room where they can see her but she can't hear us. She seems less energetic then what you'd expect for a 7 year old.

"Excuse me, Mr. Travis, Mrs. Travis. Would it be possible for me to speak to your daughter? This must be hard on her, I'd like to be sure she's okay." They look touched at my concern and they agree. I leave Lassie to talk to them while I move into the room with the girl, "hi, Ellie, I'm Brittney."

She looked up at me, "are you gonna help find my brother Miss Brittney?"

I smile softly at her, "I''m gonna do my very best Ellie. Your momma said that you were the only one out front of the house when your brother disappeared, is that right?" She nodded slightly, "Ellie, I know it may be hard, but if you saw something that day I need you to tell me. It could help get your baby brother home."

She looked up at me, "a shadow man took Andy."

"A shadow man?" I ask her softly.

She nods, "he was all dark, nobody saw him or heard him or nothin. He took Andy right off his bike and they disappeared."

"Did the man get in a car?" She shook her head 'no'. "And you're sure it was a man?"

"Yeah, he was a giant shadow man." She told me.

"Thank you for your help Ellie, I'll tell you what, if you think of anything else about the shadow man tell your mommy that you need to talk to me okay?"

She nodded and I moved over to the other room to take my seat next to Lassie who was very bluntly telling the parents that it was unlikely we would find their son alive. I smacked his arm, "Detective Lassiter! Go wait by the car." He glared, "Now, Detective."

He started grumbling but he stalked out of the house. I turned to the mortified parents, "I'm very sorry about him. His people skills are worse then a rock. It's true that the chances of finding your boy decrease the longer we wait, but I am determined to get your son back to you alive. While I can't guarantee anything, I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to find him and help him."

They had both calmed slightly from my words, but the wife was still sobbing into her husband's chest. He spoke up, "do you need anything else Detective?"

I think for a second, "would it be possible for me to see his room?"

Mr. Travis nodded and led me to Andy's room. I entered while the father stood in the doorway. Looking around the room I saw a few different toys laying on the floor. A cowgirl with a red hat, a t-rex, a piggy bank, a brown horse, a cowboy that had Andy's name written on the bottom of the boot, and a spaceman.

"Did Andy say anything odd before he vanished?" I turn to the father not having found anything in the room.

"No, well he did mention being afraid of the shadow man in his closet."

My eyes widen, "the Shadow Man?"

"Yes, he's a typical child, afraid of the monsters in his closet, but this one was a new construct for him. Mostly it's a big blue monster, or a giant salamander that can turn invisible."

"When did he mention this new monster?"

He thought about it, "it would have been the morning he was taken, said that the Shadow man had been in his room that night."

I look to the windows, one had a tree branch leading directly to it. It looked sturdy enough that a person could use it to get in or out of the house. "Mr. Travis, do you always lock his windows at night?"

He nodded, "always, why?"

I look at him, my eyes still wide, "I think that there was a monster in your son's room the night before he was taken. I'd like to call forensics in to try and get some evidence. Is that alright?"

He nodded, "of course. Would you mind not mentioning this to my wife? She's traumatized enough."

"No problem. I should go tell Detective Lassiter what I found." I turn and start out of the house, but his voice stops me.

"Detective, if the man who took my son truly was in the house before, why didn't he take my son then?"

I look back at him, "I'm sorry Mr. Travis, but I honestly don't know."

With that I leave the house and walk to where Lassie was leaning against the car.

He notices my approach, but not my facial expression of fright, "well it's about time. Why the hell did you kick me out of there? I was conducting an investigation." I don't reply as I climb in the drivers side of the car. "Answer me, or are you ignoring me?" He finally seems to notice my paleness and my shaking hands, "hey are you okay? What happened?"

"Vision." I tell him in a shaky voice that's barely above a whisper.

"Of what?" he demands. I shake my head and he sighs, "okay, well I'm not letting you drive like this. Get out, I'll take us back to the station."

It showed just how freaked out I was that I let him drive my baby.

Once we were back at the station Lassie led me inside and to the Chief's office.

I was still pale and shaking, but it was getting better. She noticed, "Brittney? What's wrong? Are you okay?" When I didn't answer she turned to Lassie who had been guiding me in with a hand on my back, "Detective, what the hell happened?"

Lassie looked up at her, "Hell if I know. I was investigating the street while she finished up with the family. She came out looking like she had seen a ghost, the only thing she's said since is 'vision'."

The Chief looked at me, "Brittney, what did you see?"

I breathed in and closed my eyes. I could easily imagine what happened that night, "it's dark, the night before Andy was taken. A Shadow Man climbed up the tree outside his bedroom window and got into the house. Andy was terrified of the shadow man, the one that hid in his closet when his parents came to check on him. They didn't know, they thought he was just being a kid afraid of the dark. The man stayed in the room for hours even after Andy fell asleep, going through all of Andy's stuff. He left under the blanket of night, not to bee seen even as he took Andy in the middle of the afternoon."

I opened my eyes and caught the looks on their faces, Lassie looked skeptical, but he seemed to remember how spooked I was so he believed me at least somewhat.

The Chief looked frightened and furious, "are you telling me that this sick bastard was inside the boy's room?"

I nod slightly as Lassie speaks up, "why didn't he take the kid then?"

"That's the question. Did you find anything else?" Vick asks us.

"No, but I'd suggest we send forensics to the house, do a sweep of the kids room." Lassie says now ignoring me.

Vick nods and calls McNab into the room, "McNab, I want you to make sure she gets home alright, call her brother to look after her. Tell him she had a vision about a classified case. Lassiter, you go with the forensic guys and scope out the area around the house, see if we missed something."

McNab moves to help me up when Lassie stops him, "McNab, I'll drive her in her car, you follow me in a squad car. Oh and call her brother on your way."

McNab agrees then we all leave the station.

Lassie looks over to me in the car, "how you doing?"

I glance up, "I'm freaking pissed. The asshole that took the kid was in his room, and nobody knew! Tell me immediately if forensics get anything."

Lassie looks shocked, my fear had given way to my anger, "you could come back to the scene, know firsthand when we find something."

"No, I can't. I can't handle seeing the parents who just want their boy back, I can't stand to see the sister who lost her baby brother. Just give me a day, tomorrow we will go look at the other house, talk to the other family." I tell him while I look out the window.

I see his reflection nod before we continue on in silence.

Once we're back at my house I move into the kitchen and grab a tumbler that I fill with ice and whiskey. Lassie had followed me to make sure I was okay.

"Lassie, I'm fine. I'm safe here." I reassure him after talking a pull of the spicy liquid.

"What did you just call me?" he glares at me.

"I called you Lassie, get over it. It won't be the last time you hear that name in reference to you. Now I thought you had forensic guys to yell at."

He smirked, "I do. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. 9:00am sharp. Don't be late."

I smirk, "wouldn't dream of it."

With that he leaves in the squad car with Buzz. A few minutes after they leave Shawn and Gus show up.

Shawn practically breaks down my door before rushing into the living room, "Brittney! Are you okay? What happened? Buzz said you were really freaked out!"

"Shawn, breathe. I'm fine, Vick hired me on a case for a missing person, I had a 'vision' that freaked me out."

"Wait, Chief hired you on a case without us?"

"Yes, it's a sensitive case. No I can't tell you about it, and no you may not go plead to Vick to get hired on as well. Trust me on this one Lock, I've got it." I tell him.

He agrees reluctantly, and the three of us begin a game night. Which ends up with Shawn flipping the monopoly board, twice, Gus getting blitzed from whisky, and me beating them at Cards Against Humanity, thrice.

**A/N: well here's the newest update, I was really motivated today. I hope you like it, please let me know. I'm curious to see if anyone gets the references in this one, I counted 4. I'll update again hopefully soon, but this chapter went by quickly. **

**Next Chapter Lassie finally figures out who Brittney is, and we learn more bout this case. I'm very sorry for having to involve kids, and having them be abducted. I hate it, it's awful. I about cried, but it just kept flowing. Y'all are great, I love you. **

**-Sher**


	6. MUST READ! WARNING!

**HEY GUYS,**

**I promise to update soon, I'm still working on the next chapter. The main reason it's taking me so long is because I'm kind of making myself upset and stuff with this chapter. I'll warn you now: THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE KINDA GRAPHIC. IT WONT BE OVERLY DESCRIPTIVE FOR TOO LONG, BUT THERE IS A SCENE THAT I'M CURRENTLY WRITING THAT IS MAKING ME NOT HAPPY. Just a warning now. I'll leave this up even after I post this chapter, Please read it. **

**Sorry.**

**LOVE YA,**

**-SHER 3**


	7. Shadow Man: Pt2

**A/N: Alright guys, heres the next chapter. Hope you like it. Don't hate me. Another warning, there is a scene in this chapter that is a bit bad. I'm sorry. Next chapter will be a fluffy one, well as fluffy as our broody detective can get with Brittney at this point. Thanks for reading.**

The next morning, I woke up before the boys, who were asleep on the couches. I moved upstairs into my room so I could get a shower.

When I emerged from my bathroom an hour later with my hair pulled up in a towel it was already 8:30. I quickly pulled on a white sundress that fell to just above my knees. I grabbed my bag an my wedge sandals before moving into the kitchen. I started breakfast for the boys, making enough for Lassie.

A little bit after I started the bacon the boys burst into the room. I smacked Shawn with a spatula when he tried to grab a piece from the pan. Gus laughed then groaned when it irritated his headache. I smiled at him and set a cup of coffee along with a bottle of aspirin in front of him. Shawn got a glass of orange juice just before the doorbell rang.

I turned from the stove to yell at Shawn, "Lock get that please."

"Sure!" He walked out of the room and I heard the door open before a shocked, "Lassie!" sounded.

"Spencer! What the hell are you doing here?" Lassie's voice growled at him.

"I'm waiting for breakfast, what are you doing here?"

I yell out to them, "Lock, he's picking me up for the case. Let him in, this is ready."

Shawn immediately runs toward the kitchen, and about falls on his face coming around the corner. I hear Lassie close the door before the brooding detective enters the kitchen. I smile at him and set a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of him. I then give the boys their food, before starting on my own.

Lassie glares at me, "Brittney, we don't have time for this. We are supposed to be interviewing the other family."

Shawn speaks up, "what other family?"

Gus joins in, "make time Lassiter, you'll be thankful later."

Shawn nods in agreement with Gus, forgetting about the family, "Yeah, Sher gets pissy when she doesn't eat."

I glare at the two of them, but they just return to their food. Lassie speaks up, "Spencer, Guster, what the hell are you doing here?"

Shawn looks at him, "McNab called last night, said Britt was freaking."

"McNab was supposed to call her brother, not you." Lassie says angrily. We all look at him in silence, waiting for him to get it. "No, there's no way."

I grin, "wait for it."

"Spencer's your brother?!" Lassie exclaims in disbelief.

"There it is. Good boy Lassie! Would you like a treat?" Shawn says.

Lassie glares at him, I laugh, "come on Lassie, we got work to do. Boys, you're in charge of the dishes, and if I come home to see them not done just remember that I have keys to both of your apartments and I know exactly what you're afraid of." I pull the towel out of my hair and toss it at Shawn before I leave the house.

Lassie follows a few seconds after me scowling. I ignore him as I slide into the passenger side of his car. He climbs into the drivers side and we drive to the Rogers house in silence.

During the ride I had been studying the case file with information on the other 5 year old that was taken. Same circumstances as the Travis kid: family was all home, but nobody saw anything. The house was almost the same as the Travis' house, which makes sense seeing how it was just down the street from their house.

I turn to Lassie, "I'll talk to the family, you scope out the yard?"

He nodded slightly before we climbed out of the vehicle. We both made our way to the door and I rang the doorbell.

A 40some year old woman opened the door, "Hello, can I help you?"

I spoke up, "sorry to bother you Mrs. Rogers, I'm Brittney Spencer from the SBPD and this is my partner Detective Lassiter. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about your son's disappearance."

She nodded her head, "of course, anything I can do to help."

I smile softly at her, "do you mind if my partner takes a look around your property to see if he finds something?"

"No that's fine, go ahead."

I nod and turn as Lassie walks away without so much as looking at me. Mrs. Rogers opens the door further to invite me in and we move to the couch in the living room.

"Can I get you anything to drink Detective?" She asks me.

"No thank you Mrs. Rogers. Is your husband home?"I glance around me inconspicuously, "I'd like to speak with him too."

"Of course, I'll go get him. Just a minute." She disappeared further into the house and I take the time to fully look around the room.

It was what you'd expect from a house with two young kids. There were toys scattered around in what looked to be the remainder of a tea party. A few pictures on the mantle caught my eyes: a family picture of Mrs. Rogers, her husband and their two kids, a picture of an older couple with the kids, and what looked like a barbecue with the Travis'.

I looked up as footsteps reentered the room, Mrs. Rogers spoke first, "Steve, this is Detective Spencer. She's trying to find our son. Detective this is my husband Steven Rogers."

I stand and shake hands with the man, "thank you for taking the time to talk with me."

He releases my hand and nods, "anything to help find our boy."

We all sit down and I begin questioning them. I learn that James was very similar to Andy Travis; they both loved to be outdoors, they both loved monster trucks and they did, in fact, spend a lot of time playing with one another. The Rogers were close to the Travis' and often had barbecues together, they had each moved into the neighborhood just before their first child was born.

"Do you think I could take a look at James' room. I'd like to see if your son's disappearance is linked to the Travis boy's disappearance." I say before I leave.

"Of course, I'll show you where it is." Mr. Rogers said.

We walk up the stairs and down the hall in silence, and something occurs to me, "Mr. Rogers, where is your daughter for all of this? The reports said she was here the day of the event, but it seems like she's not here now."

"Yes, Sam is staying with my wife's parents until this blows over. We believe that having her here traumatized her."

"How so?"

He looked sheepish, "well we didn't tell the other officers this, but Sam was out front that day, she said she saw a man take her brother. It's just nonsense coming from a child's mind."

I look at him intently, "Were those her exact words Mr. Rogers? I need her exact words, it could very well be the clue we need."

"Well, she said that a Shadow Man took her baby brother."

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath, "Okay, thank you. Is this his room?"

He nodded and I entered the room. It was much like Andy's room, but different toys. This one had a red race car, a blue porche, and an old tow truck. I looked around the room, specifically at the window, which had a big tree right outside of it.

Mr. Rogers spoke up again, "the weird thing is that James had mentioned a nightmare he had, and he had said that there was a Shadow Man in his room. His sister must've heard him telling us about it."

"Out of curiosity, when was it that he had this dream?"

"Oh it would have been, um the night before he was taken."

"And you always lock these windows?"

"Of course, why?" He asked me with concern on his face.

"It's a link to the Travis case, James' dream, may not have been a dream."

"Are you telling me that whoever took him was inside my house the night before my son disappeared?"

"It's just a speculation at this point. If you'll excuse me, I need to confer with my partner to see if he found anything. Thank you for your time." I say as he leads me back through the house.

"Of course, call if you need anything else Detective."

I nod and walk out to the car, where Lassie met me a few seconds later. "Did you find anything Lassie?"

"No, nothing on the property. Anything in the house?" He grumbled at me.

"Yeah, another vision. The kidnapper is the same one that took the Travis boy. He was in both boy's rooms the night before they were taken."

"Damn it! We have to get this guy, something tells me that this bastard isn't done." He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

"Well, the only lead we have are that these two kidnappings are connected, and that they were both executed by a 'Shadow Man.' Where does the trail go from here?"

Just then the radio started up. It was hard to hear the voice through the static, but we managed, "_Oh God. I need back-up immediately. There's a kid here, he- uh- he, he's torn apart."_

My instincts told me that it was one of our missing kids. The voice gave an address and Lassie sped off to it.

Despite the warm weather, the instant I stepped out of the car I was covered in goosebumps. I look around at our surroundings, we were standing outside of an abandoned warehouse. It was black, as if burnt in a fire. I shivered slightly at the thought of what may be waiting inside for us.

Lassie turned to me, "Spencer, stay here."

"Sorry Lassie, can't do that. I have to know if this is one of ours, and what happened to him."

I met his eyes in a silent challenge until he sighed and looked down at the roof of his car, "fine, but you stay by my side the entire time. Don't touch anything, and don't wander off."

I nod, knowing that that was the best I was going to get. We walk into the warehouse and follow the bustle of officers trying to find evidence. I allow my eyes to dart around me, absorbing every detail.

The warehouse was obviously old, and in a state of disrepair; there was a layer of dust over everything making us leave trails of footprints like one would in snow, the second floor had collapsed in some places along with parts of the first, I had to jump and swerve to avoid fallen boards and holes, there were old rusted hooks and chains hanging from the ceiling on a system of pulleys some of which had fallen as well, the light filtering in from outside through cracks and holes in the walls was dim and almost nonexistent. The cops on the scene before us had set up lights for us to see by, each one revealing no evidence.

Once Lassie and I made it to the back room where the body was I had to fight to hold my breakfast. The room looked like it had been cleaned, there wasn't any dust on the floor in this room. There was, however, a lot of red. It looked as though someone had taken a bucket of red paint and went crazy with it. There were only three problems with that theory. 1. No paint smell. 2. Wrong texture and consistency for paint, and 3. There was a dismembered body laying in the middle of the room.

At the sight of the body I drew in a deep breath, and instantly regretted it. The metallic smell of blood filled my nose, and I gagged a bit.

Lassie looked at me with something similar to sympathy in his eyes, but his face was stotic as ever. "Spencer, why don't you go check with the team up front. Find out if they found something."

I nodded gladly, moving out of the room. I already had the scene burned into my mind, and if I had stayed there longer I would have lost my professionalism.

I walked back out into the sun, and breathed in the fresh air. Once the smell of blood and dust was out of my system I moved over to where a squad of uniforms were searching the perimeter.

"Excuse me, I'm Brittney Spencer. Detective Lassiter sent me out to see if you guys have found anything." I say once I'm next to the man directing the team.

He looks up at me with caramel eyes, "of course, I'm Officer Gabriel Edlund. My team hasn't found anything yet. The messed up SOB who did this is like a ghost. Nobody nearby saw anything, no footprints, no evidence that I've heard of inside."

I nod slightly, "We haven't found anything yet, the room was clean besides the . . ."

Gabriel nodded in understanding before a voice called out behind me, "Spencer!"

I turn and see Lassie standing by the warehouse entrance with his hands on his hips, "I'd better go, let me know it you find something!" I tell Gabriel over my shoulder before walking to where Lassie was standing, "Uniforms haven't found anything out here. Anything inside?"

"No, this guy is meticulous. No prints, no tracks, no witnesses. He's almost like a . . . " Lassie trailed off as he led me to the car.

"Ghost, or Shadow." I supplied for him as we climbed in and started driving away. Those two words were all we had to describe the perp.

Lassie nodded, "yeah, anyway we have to wait till this makes it back to the lab to ID the body."

I shivered as the image of the room was brought to the forefront of my mind. My hands clenched into fists around the fabric of my dress that was now less cheery then it was this morning. I shifted my gaze out the window, lost in the horribleness of the scene we were leaving behind.

"Brittney!" A strong hand landed on my shoulder and shook me out of my thoughts. "Are you with me?" I nodded dumbly and mumbled out a yes, "What happened?"

I looked up at the salt and pepper detective who had snapped me out of my reverie, "Vision."

Lassie nodded, but didn't seem to believe me, "lets go inside and you can tell the Chief about it."

I nod and follow him out of the car and into the station. We walked through the mostly silent halls to the Chiefs office.

She invited us in immediately, "please tell me you have something."

"I had another vision. It was the same man who took the two kids that put this one into the warehouse. The boy was killed on site, the murderer planned it out meticulously. He cleaned the room beforehand then brought the boy, and used the old meat hooks in the room to pull him apart." My mind flashed back to the abnormal set up of the meat hooks in the room, "He cleaned the hooks afterwards but he left them where they were."

Vick spoke up, "Why?"

Lassie joined in, "probably to mess with us. He hasn't left any other evidence so why else leave the meat hooks the way they are?"

"Look into it. I want this bastard found before we have more casualties."

Lassie and I nodded before I shivered at the cold room. Vick noticed, "Detective, take Miss Spencer home. I want you to keep an eye on her until this is all over. If she has another vision I want to be notified immediately."

Lassie glanced at me then back to the Chief, angrily "you want me to babysit her?!"

"Mind your tone Detective! I want you to stay with her until we find the murderer. These visions take a lot out of her, and I need to be informed if she has another." Vick commanded him and after some grumbling he agreed.

Lassie took me back to my house before leaving to get a bag of his things from his house.


End file.
